1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication system, a communication method, and a communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some communication systems such as video conference systems, firmware (computer program) is regularly updated to enhance confidentiality of calling and operability. Known methods for updating a computer program (hereinafter, “program”) in such a communication system include a method of updating the program using update data and metainformation obtained by accessing a server via a network.
Download of update data becomes available generally on or after a date when the update becomes valid. There are known techniques for preventing saturation of communications traffic which can occur if a large number of accesses requesting for download come simultaneously. In one technique for preventing the saturation, a content file which does not function by itself is provided to client machines in advance of scheduled time, and activation data which activates the content file is provided to the client machines on or after the scheduled time.
However, if data communication of transferring data such as image data and/or audio data requiring certain bandwidth is started during a period when the update data is downloaded, quality of the data communication which requires the certain bandwidth can degrade unexpectedly for a user.
In view of the above circumstance, there is a need to provide a communication apparatus, a communication system, and a communication method capable of preventing degradation in quality of data communication.
It is an object of the present invention to at least partially solve the problem in the conventional technology.